O Prostíbulo Konoha
by RODEI
Summary: Hinata tem olhos bimotores multicoloridos, Sasuke e Naruto se comem num beco,o Orochimaru é santo e Neiji é o primo-irmão da Hinata. É muita porra louca junta.


**O Prostíbulo Konoha**

**Título orignal dessa porra louca: O Internato Konoha**

**Ripagem por: Camaleão Drag, Dama do Créu e Mona do Glitter.**

**Escrito por: Suigetsu Neko.**

**-01-**

**As primeiras siriricas **

\o/\O/\o/

Olá… Meu nome é Hinata… Deus… Estou escrevendo isso mesmo? **(Camaleão Drag: Eu sei que é chocante. Nós também não acreditamos, baby.)(Dama do Créu: Não pode ser mais chocante que ler isso numa manhã de domingo, com um sol belo e azul lá fora..#brisa#) (Mona do Glitter: Vamos aos fatos, benhê, o Suigetsu Neko sempre quis ser uma menina tarada japonesa e escreveu isso por você.)** Bom… É um jeito de contar a minha história. Alguns podem dizer que ela não é das melhores, mas é verdadeira.**(Dama: "Começou quando eu era só uma criancinha, espancada pelo meu pai...")** O que acontece é que vou contar de um período da minha vida que foi um marco para a pessoa que eu sou hoje. **(Camaleão: Cristiane F. Drogada e Prostituída) (Dama: Menarca? Primeiro namorado? A primeira agulha de heroína?) (Mona: Antes era a Hinata mongol, hoje é a Soninha Rebolado, a nova morena do Tchan.)** Eu vivia numa cidade chamada Konoha. Era uma famosa cidade por ter uma escola respeitada e conceituada. **(Camaleão: Sabe o Rio de Janeiro? Pois é, famosão por ter uma favela de nome Rocinha.)** Todos os seus alunos saiam de lá com boas recomendações, baseadas em currículos limpos e com excelentes notas. **(Mona: Adquiridas graças às tórridas sessões de sexo selvagem com o diretor. /Relembra os hentais do seu tempo de criança/)** Não esqueço disso até hoje, porque comecei a estudar lá, pois meu pai acreditava ser uma escola excelente. Eu não nego que aprendi muito. Não apenas matérias curriculares, como matemática e ciências, mas aprendi para a vida. **(Camaleão: Parece que eu estou entendendo. A escola tem prestígio por formar putas.) (Mona: Se eu soubesse que existia colégio especializado nessa arte, não tinha perdido minha juventude nas ruas.)** Aquele internato me mostrou como viver, não apenas como ser uma boa aluna ou profissional. Tornei-me uma mulher de verdade. **(Mona: Lá ela perdeu o hímen, o selo e o cabaço. Oh, quanta redundância! 8O )** Mas não graças aos livros e aulas. Foram graças as pessoas **(Dama: "...que me ensinaram como bater punheta e enrolar meu próprio baseado!")****(Camaleão: E esse verbo no plural? E esse ponto final enfiado goela abaixo de um pigmeu?) (Mona: Dude, quem é no mundo que liga pros livros? Uma escola pra ser respeitada só precisa de uns quatro ou cinco gays e uma professora peituda e burra.)**

\o/\O/\o/

Com algum tempo de escola, eu já percebia que era uma escola elitista e completamente diferente do que pregavam. **(Camaleão: Achei, por um momento, que era exatamente isso que pregavam. Ai, miga, meu cérebro chamuscou. #Fica roxo#) **Ao contrário da placa na porta do complexo, que dizia em letras enormes que todos eram iguais, ninguém melhor do que eu podia dizer o quanto eu era tratada de forma diferente. **(Dama: CHORA, EMO! Quem mandou ficar cortando os pulsos e chorando pelos cantos? Mereceu D:)** Um colégio onde todos pregavam moral e preceitos até religiosos. Eu tinha lá meus problemas com uma família extremista e conservadora demais. E uma família que tinha um certo prestígio por parte de meu primo, Neiji, **(Camaleão: Olá, Neiji, OC abençoado. Diga-me, quem lhe enfiou um I rabo adentro?) (Mona: O autor – que provavelmente é movido a hentais e revistas pornográficas – achou que seria divertido incluir seu regionalismo nesta fic gloriosa e resolveu que Neji agora pronuncia-se cariocamente Neiji. Gozei.)** que já estudava lá e era um excelente aluno. Não tínhamos das melhores relações no início, mas ele se mostrava meu amigo nas horas de dificuldade.

Nas primeiras semanas, eu até era alegre e divertida. Mas algo me doía na alma. **(Camaleão: Ai era aquela maquiagem de puta paga da Kurenai-sensei. Um horror!)** Eu era rejeitada. Sendo minha pele muito branca, alguns usavam de apelidos pejorativos. Eu odiava ser chamada de leite em pó, branquela **(Camaleão: Jaqueta do Gasparzinho, Luminária Autraliana, Iglu, Garota propaganda da Minâncora) (Mona: Maionese Hellmann's...) **e outras coisas piores. Aquilo me enraivecia. **(Dama: UEEEEPA! VOU PERDER A LINHA AQUI, AMICA!) **Mas, eu me controlava. Concentrava-me nos estudos. Muitas pessoas esqueciam que eu era um ser humano. **(Camaleão: É por causa da sua mania porca de levantar a perna e fazer xixi nos banquinhos!)** Isso revolta sabe. **(Mona: Sei. Assim como eu sei que vírgulas e interrogações não mordem.) **Neiji me ouvia chorar às vezes. Assim, nossa amizade cresceu.** (Dama: "Neiji começou a me mostrar o lado emo de ser. Todos os dias, durante o intervalo, ficávamos escutando Simple Plan e NX-Zero, só pra passar o tempo.")** Ele estava por perto, mas não podia se aproximar demais. **(Mona: Você tem lepra, Hinata? O8)** Acho que a namorada era muito ciumenta. E nem tudo eu podia contar com ele. E eu era muito ruim com relacionamentos.

Só tinha uma amiga. Sakura. Minha colega de quarto naquele internato doido. Mas, também havia meninos. Eu gostava de um garoto... O nome dele era Naruto... Loiro e de olhos azuis, pele morena. **(Camaleão: Se o Naruto é moreno, eu sou uma simbiose!)**** (Dama: Eu sempre desconfiei de você, Camaleão! 8O) **Lindo, na minha singela opinião. Era um dos bagunceiros. Mas nunca faltou com respeito para com a minha pessoa. **(Camaleão: Estou cagando e andando para a sua habilidade sobre-humana de usar termos escalafobéticos na hora de escrever.) (Mona: Dormiu com o Pasquale ontem, filho?)** Pelo contrário. Sempre foi um anjo. O que me chamava mais atenção naquela sala era o fato de ele possuir uma certa implicância com outro garoto, Sasuke. Eu costumo dizer que ele era bem parecido comigo. Era um pouco excluído. Bonito. Moreno de olhos escuros e pele branca também. **(Dama: Comofas pra ser moreno e branco? Sasuke era cinza!) (Mona: Ele deve ser um dos vampiros da Stephanie Meyer)** Mas, ao contrário de mim, ele não tinha medo dos outros. Ria. Sozinho. Eu o admirava por isso. **(Camaleão: Eu. Tenho. Tesão. Por. Pontos. Finais.) (Mona: É de se admirar mesmo um retardado que ri à toa pelos corredores. Sei não, mas eu teria medo era dele, isso sim.)**

Tinham outras garotas na minha sala. Uma, que me odiava até o fundo da alma era uma garota chamada Ino. **(Camaleão: Hare Krishna! A criatura cultiva um ódio tão intenso que me botou fogo nos olhos! 8O)** Fazia de tudo para tornar minha vida escolar um inferno.**(Dama: Aproveita que está no inferno e abraça o capeta! Quem sabe ele não joga essa porra antropomórfica no fogo?)** Por exemplo, na época, eu tinha os cabelos longos. Pois ela fez o favor de jogar chicletes no meu cabelo. **(Camaleão: Vislumbrem a cena: Ino canta e dança "Chuva de prata" enquanto atira tridents na cabeça da Hinata. Que beleza!) **Tive que cortá-lo bem curto. **(Mona: Imaginei a Hinata usando aquele penteado Cascão do Ronaldo Fenômeno! Ri pencas!)** Eu gostava do meu cabelo assim. Mas, não fazia idéia porque ela fazia isso. Eu não a queria mal. Pelo contrário. Queria só que ela se afastasse, se realmente não gostava de mim. **(Camaleão: Não a queria mal, só queria que ela fosse morar no Iraque, bem longe.)**

Sakura era diferente, decidida, alegre, extrovertida e inteligente. Adorávamos conversar. Sempre tomava minhas dores e escutava minhas lágrimas quando a Ino me maltratava. E ia correndo resolver essa história. **(Camaleão: Cheia de marra! Vai lá, Sakura, protege tua fêmea!) (Mona: Ia era dá umas encoxadas na Ino, isso sim. Nunca me enganaram.)** Eu nunca entendi muito bem, mas parece que ambas eram grandes amigas e tudo mais... Um dia **(Dama:...a Ino trocou a Sakura por um macho chamado Haku, julgando ser uma garota e a Sakura não perdoou! Ficou de mal, amica!) **ela me comentou **(Mona: Vou te comentar uma coisa também: QUE CU.)** que tudo começou por causa de um garoto... Não via motivos para isso, mas uma menina mimada daquela devia ter motivos tão efêmeros pra causar qualquer confusão que eu nem ligava mais... Não sei porque ninguém mexia com a Sakura. Acho que tinham medo... **(Camaleão: É porque ela é macho, manow! Au-au!)** Ainda tinham varias outras como a Ten-Ten, namorada do meu primo. Nervosa e ciumenta. Líder dos clubes de quase todas as lutas exceto Kung-fu e Luta Livre. **(Mona: Ela ganha no boxe até do Mike Tyson! E imaginem ela no sumô, derrubando o Chouji?)** Mestra de Kendô com apenas 15 anos. E ainda era muito ciumenta com meu irmão... **(Camaleão: O tal do Neiji que é o irmão da Hinata? PROMOVERAM-NO? 8O)(Dama: AHAHUAHAUH, NEIJI PASSOU DE PRIMO A IRMÃO EM MENOS DE UMA PÁGINA. ME PINTA DE AZUL QUE FIQUEI ROSA SHOCK!) (Mona: A HANABI VIROU MACHO! 8O)**

Só que, **(Camaleão: Soque você, sua mal-criada! ò.ó)** a grande maioria das garotas apoiava Ino, que tinha uma espécie de fã clube. **(Dama: ME DÁ UM I! ME DÁ UM N! ME DÁ UM O! O QUE É QUE FORMA?! INOOO! \O\ INOOO! /O/ VAI LÁ E ACABA COM ESSA BARANGA, INO!)** Elas faziam de tudo para me maltratar. Para a minha sorte, Sakura era uma garota ótima. Conversávamos por horas. Eu me sentia protegida por alguém no meio de um ninho de cobras peçonhentas. **(Dama: Quando foi que o Orochimaru entrou na história? 8O)**

\o/\O/\o/

Os meses se passavam. Sakura era cada vez mais minha amiga. Nossa cumplicidade era muito grande e gratificante. Por mais que as outras me maltratassem, me judiassem, **(Camaleão: Me estuprassem, me jogassem na lama, me batessem com um cipó, enfiassem bagulhos eróticos em mim...)** ela sempre estava lá. **(Mona: Apontando e rindo.)** Pronta pra me defender de qualquer coisa que tentasse me fazer mal. Eu a considerava uma garota muito bela, por dentro e por fora. **(Dama: MELDELS, A HINATA ABRIU A SAKURA PARA VÊ-LA INTERNAMENTE! ECA, NOJINHO!) (Mona: Dama, há outras formas bem menos peculiares de se conhecer alguém por dentro... *Analisa seu vibrador verde-limão*)**

Todos implicavam com os meus olhos... Eles tinham uma coloração no mínimo exótica, compartilhada por meu primo. Eles eram de um azul acinzentado que lembrava a prata, mas dependendo do ângulo e da luz, eles chegavam a um cinza bem claro, quase branco. **(Camaleão: No verão eles ficam cinza-grafite, mas quando bate o sol parecem rosa-cu, se você olhar de lado vai pensar que são verde-vômito, mas é só ilusão de óptica.) (Mona: Hinata tem luzes de natal implantadas nas córneas!) **No meu primo era algo belo. Porém, aquelas garotas nojentas, sempre insistiam em dizer que eu tinha olhos de um fantasma. Eu chorava muito. E infelizmente, não adiantava muito eu querer reclamar. Todas tinham alguém dentro da cúpula do colégio. E eu não conseguiria nada. **(Camaleão: Em resumo, elas eram as putas competentes da história.) **Escondia-me e chorava apenas...**(Dama: "...como a garota emo que eu sou." #lixando as unhas# Vem cá, vadia! A Dama do Créu vai te ensinar a ser uma profissional do séquisu!) (Mona: Aposto meu cu como em cinco capítulos ela dá a bunda pro diretor da escola. u_u)**

Durante as noites eu sonhava com o Naruto. Todas as noites. E já sabia que a Sakura tinha alguma coisa com o Sasuke.** (Dama: Vai ver eles também eram irmãos.)** Não sabia bem o que era. **(Mona: Sasuke tem tesão por tábuas. Elas entram mais fácil no forebes.)** Só sei que ela gostava muito dele. Ele sorria ao nos encontrar, e quase sempre logo em seguida, vinha o Naruto com alguma piadinha. Algumas vezes eu achava que os dois tinham alguma briga feia. **(Mona: Que manha com pronomes indefinidos hein, colega?)** Pois, ficavam a beira de uma briga quase todos os dias. **(Camaleão: Seu poder de dedução faz minhas córneas ficarem beges.)** **(Dama: OMG! ESSA MENINA FAZ O SHERLOCK HOLMES PARECER UMA CRIANÇA DE BABADOR COM SUAS DEDUÇÕES! FICO CINZA COM ESSAS COISAS, PUTOS PAGOS!) **Lembro-me daquele dia como se fosse hoje. O Naruto chegou e começou a falar dele já de longe. Os olhares que Sakura e Sasuke se encontravam de uma forma estranha...**(Dama: Só eu imaginei dois olhares caminhando pelos prédios do internato e se encontrando?)** **(Camaleão: Só uma palavra para essa oração: QUECUFOIESSEMALUCO?) (Mona: Sakura e Sasuke são os prostitutos que estão dando para aqueles olhos falantes do comercial da Coca-Cola Zero.)** Mas, eu não fazia idéia do porque, **(Camaleão: Menino, o circunflexo pediu divórcio!)** pelo menos por enquanto... O loiro gritava desaforos:

- Olha lá o Emo! Aproveita que tá com as meninas e vê se você descola umas dicas de maquiagem porque você realmente precisa com essa cara feia!

-Garoto, se eu fosse você eu me olhava no espelho... Feio aqui é você com esses 3 riscos em cada bochecha... **(Mona: E ISSO era pra ser ofensivo? ¬¬ Vergonha alheia.)**

-Você tem é inveja sua bicha! **(Camaleão: Aula de desaforos nota 10! Sinto-me um tapado do jardim de infância diante de tamanha demonstração de escárnio e ira! O que vem a seguir? Seu bobo, fedido, cara de limão azedo!)**

Sasuke ria. Eu não entendia porque. **(Camaleão: Menha felha, mas você também é um atraso, hein? Não entende porra nenhuma de nada! ELES SÃO GAYS, CARALHO. GAYS!) **Ele conversou comigo e com ela durante muito tempo. E não tocou no assunto. Eu estava curiosa.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, algo no mínimo estranho aconteceu. Eu estava indo de um prédio de aulas para o auditório, onde íamos assistir a um filme. Sakura disse que devíamos ir. Por mais que eu não quisesse, eu devia ir... As notas...**(Dama: O que caralhos esse "As notas" está fazendo ali? COERÊNCIA, VOLTE PARA OS BRAÇOS DA MAMÃE!)** **(Camaleão: Quero ir estudar num colégio assim. A gente decide se vai, e ainda corre o risco de achar dois gostosos se comendo pelo caminho, caso decida ir.) (Mona: Ganham notas boas ao assistirem filmes? #Se matricula no Internato Konoha#) **Chegando perto do prédio oposto, onde os auditórios ficavam, eu vi o Naruto entrando em um beco.** (Dama: Ele foi comprar drogas, você não sabe? Isso só se faz em beco, maluco!)** Escutei uma conversação alterada, parecendo briga. Corri para ver o que era. **(Mona: Biriba fofoqueira!)** Lá chegando, o encontrei em uma discussão acalorada.

-Não adianta... Eu não vou mudar...

-Naruto seu idiota! Você quer é nos ferrar... **(Camaleão: Vamos brincar! Vamos rodar! Bater as mãos! Vamos pular! E o que eu disser tem que imitar! #Rimando como um macaco treinado#)**

-Porque? **(Camaleão: Separa que é briga.)** Tá com medinho, ou você tá gostando da magrela do cabelo rosa. Se estiver gostando dela já me avisa logo que...**(Dama: "...eu te largo e arranjo uma biba melhor, seu feioso!")** **(Camaleão: Ai que mona alterada!) (Mona: Ser trocado pela Sakura deve ser mesmo uma desgraça. Até o Naruto tem mais peito que ela, gente.)**

-Não é isso... Eu tô gostando dela sim, mas você não podia relevar um pouco? Quer o que? Que todos desconfiem de você?** (Dama: Quer que descubram que você é uma bicha enrustida? Não pode, Naruto! É feio mostrar pros outros quem você é!) (Mona: Naruto aceitará ser A OUTRA? 8O )**

-O que tem? Pra mim não ia dar em nada... Mas, eu acho que você é que tem medo... **(Mona: Assume o romance, seu covarde!)**

E ele nem deixou o outro terminar a frase. O beijou e o encostou contra a parede. Ele parecia assustado, mas nem oferecia resistência. Pelo contrário. O agarrava e o puxava pra mais perto. **(Camaleão: Não sei vocês, queridos, mas se um gay me pegasse desprevenido por aí nos becos da vida, se eu ficasse assustado, corria. Senão... aí eu ficava rosa e abria as pernas, bee.) (Mona: O que caralhos fez esta ameba pensar que o Naruto estava assustado?)** Abria as pernas e o envolvia. Eu me aproximei, não acreditando no que via. E se alguém viesse e visse? **(Camaleão: Tipo... você? (8 )** **(Dama: Não, Camaleão, tipo a minha vovozinha que ia querer se juntar ao séquiso selvagem.) (Mona: Vai lá, Hinata, entra no meio, agacha, segura e abocanha. (y)) **O que mais me impressionava era o Sasuke. O Naruto sempre fazendo dele alvo de suas gracinhas, fazendo aquilo com ele. Quase engolindo ele.** (Dama: MELDELS, VIROU CANIBAL!)** E o pior... O cara que eu gostava agarrando outro garoto. **(Camaleão: Ai, isso acontece comigo o tempo todo, filha. Não chora não. Um dia você encontra um macho para ser só seu.) (Mona: PIOR! O cara está abrindo as pernas para outro cara, Hinata. Ou seja, da fruta que tu gosta o Naruto chupa até o caroço.)** Confesso que de inicio fiquei um pouco triste. Mas, era tão intenso... Tão... Belo ver os dois daquele jeito... **(Camaleão: Coerente. Faz sentido ao ponto de eu querer dar meu cu para o autor.)** Mas não acabava por aí... O Sasuke era rápido. **(Mona: Encostou, mirou, enfiou, gozou, pronto! Oh, que dia lindo!)** Tirou a blusa dele e beijava o peito do Naruto. Ele era mais bonito do que eu imaginava. Tinha o corpo definido. Eu achava que ele era magro. O meu loirinho não menos bonito, também tinha um corpo de respeitável beleza. **(Camaleão: Fiquei tonto e me perdi. Quem é quem e quem ta comendo tirando a roupa de quem? #Sente que a própria roupa está virando mistura de porra#)** Por sua vez, agachou e tirou as calças do outro. Eu pensava comigo que, se de repente, alguém como o professor Orochimaru, que era um dos maiores defensores da moral e dos bons costumes visse aquela cena? **(Camaleão: ALGUÉM GRITA PRO MAQUINISTA PARAR O TREM QUE EU QUERO ME AMARRAR NOS TRILHOS! O OROCHIMARU? AQUELE QUE VIVE DE OLHOS NA BUNDA DO SASUKE E TEM UMA CRIAÇÃO DE COBRAS DENTRO DAS CALÇAS? DEFENSOR DA MORAL? E eu sou um Smurf.) (Mona: Meu pâncreas virou mingau depois dessa! #Dá um tiro entre os olhos#)** Ainda mais que ele estava bem pertinho, vigiando a todos no auditório. **(Dama: Não obstante, o Orochimaru deve ter câmeras pra gravar TU-DI-NHO!)**

Porém eles não pareciam nem ligar. **(Mona: Analisa essa frase. Mas analisa BEM DIREITINHO essa frase. Conseguiu imaginar os dois em pânico?)** Logo Naruto estava com o sexo do Sasuke na boca. Confesso que nunca tinha visto uma cena de sexo na vida. Para falar a verdade, nunca nem tinha beijado alguém. Aquela cena tinha um impacto extremo naquele momento. Pela primeira vez eu podia sentir que estava excitada. Era estranho. **(Mona: Foi criada dentro de uma bolha, miserável?)** Eu pesquisando na Internet sabia tecnicamente o que os dois estavam fazendo e o que estava acontecendo comigo. **(Dama: Hinata safateen! Fica vendo sites pornôs que eu sei!)** **(Camaleão: Vocês, dessa renomada e respeitosa #cof-cof# escola, nunca tiveram aula de Educação Sexual não? Nem fodendo.) **Minha calcinha ficava cada vez mais molhada conforme ele ia sugando o outro. Logo ambos estavam nus. Fizeram ali mesmo. Naruto era a fêmea. **(Camaleão: MEU BOM JESUS DO AMPARO DIVINO! FIZERAM! CASTRARAM O NARUTO! OPERARAM O COITADO A SANGUE FRIO! 8O) (Dama: NARUTO FEZ UM SEXY NO JUTSU E VIROU MULHER ALI MESMO! AI MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DAS MENININHAS DESCALÇAS DA ETIÓPIA, ME ACODE!) (Mona: E eu aqui, jurando que essa fic era UA! 8O)** Devagar, o moreno colocou o membro nele.** (Dama: Encostou, contraiu, relaxou? Ai que susto!) ****(Camaleão: Primeiro castram e depois pregam a jeripoca de volta? Como se fosse de rosca? O.O) (Mona: Nasceu um braço no Naruto!)** O loiro gemia com força enquanto Sasuke o penetrava com gosto. Deitados na grama. Eu via os dois corpos, um em cima do outro. **(Camaleão: MORRERAM! 8O)(Dama: É NECROFILIA! CHAMAEL!) (Mona: Churrasquinho na laje.)** Eles não tinham nem medo, nem vergonha. Dava pra ver na expressão de ambos que estavam deliciados com aquilo. Eu não resistia, quase querendo participar daquilo. **(Mona: Se joga, bee.)** Desci a mão até minha calcinha, pois essa já estava ensopada. **(Camaleão: HAHAHA! MIJOU! #Aponta e ri#)** Quando toquei meu próprio sexo, pude sentir um enorme desejo de continuar com minha mão por lá. Aos poucos eu mexia minha mão. Logo eu me masturbava, timidamente, olhando os dois. (**Camaleão: Tímido é o meu pau usando gravata.)****(Dama: Aham, e eu sou o Bozo vestido de Mulher Melancia!) **Arfava lentamente olhando os dois em seu enlace carnal. **(Camaleão: Estou tão excitado quanto guarda de trânsito em dia de blitz.) (Mona: ENLACE CARNAL! Que poético. Fiquei toda arrepiada! Arrasou, amiga.)** Em pouco tempo os gemidos se intensificavam. Suas falas mostravam o quanto eles nem ligavam. **(Camaleão: Eles gemiam ao ritmo de 'Tô nem aí...'?)(Dama: Vai ver é um modo novo de fazer sexo.)** Acho que o Sasuke podia sentir que tinha alguém perto, pois ele fazia tudo em direção onde eu estava, **(Mona: Sentiu teu chakra.)** por mais que estivesse escondida entre algumas árvores e arbustos. **(Camaleão: Tipo assim, o Naruto com a bunda virada pro leste e o Sasuke metendo na direção Sul, só para você olhar pro pau dele, né? (Y))**Eu escutava aquelas frases e entrava em transe.

-Sasuke, mais forte... Isso... Ahn... Mais... Eu quero mais... **(Camaleão: ENFIA OUTRO, ASSIM! NÃO! AÍ NÃO SEU SACANA... HAHAHA, ENGRAÇADINHO! Isso. Hei, cara, minha bunda está do outro lado, sua bicha feia!)** Eu adoro isso... Meu gostoso... Mais forte... Mais rápido... Ahn... Que gostoso...

-Tô quase... Quase lá... **(Camaleão: Além do horizonte... existe um lugar...)**

-Eu também... Não pare... Não pare...**(Dama: Não para, doutô!Não para! Não para agora ou o neném não sai!) (Mona: Eu me abstenho de comentários.)**

Eles despejavam suas sementes, juntos. **(Camaleão: Essa putaria toda só para plantar camélias!) (Dama: Eu nunca achei que desse pra plantar flores num beco escuro oO") (Mona: Maria tá peneirando goma e massa de mandioca... quem se casa com Maria... só vai comer tapioca! TA-TA-TAPIOCA! TA-TA-TAPIOCA!)** Eu também, em pouco tempo depois. Eles se vestiam, mas sem deixar de se beijar. Disfarçavam enquanto saiam. **(Camaleão: É pelo desuso do acento agudo nas palavras certas que as pessoas insistem em enfiá-lo no CU.) (Mona: E a discussão ACALORADA e ENLOUQUECIDA do começo termina numa poça de porra.)** Eu jurava ter visto um sorriso do Sasuke para onde eu estava. Eu sabia que eles dividiam o mesmo quarto. Mas nunca na minha vida eu teria imaginado isso...

Eu dei um jeito de ir correndo para o meu quarto. Estava suada. Precisava de um banho. Lá chegando, dei a sorte da Sakura não estar. **(Camaleão: Escola liberal da porra. #Arruma as malas e vai de canoa para o Japão#)(Dama: #Vai junto na canoa do Gepeto#)** Pensei que ela estivesse no auditório. Tirei minhas roupas lentamente. **(Mona: Tudo nessa fic é feito em câmera lenta! Affe.)(Dama: Menos as cenas de sexo, porque senão as sementes perdem a validade!)** Entrei no banheiro. Estava pensando no que tinha feito. Mas, assim que aquela cena veio de volta a minha cabeça, logo estava me masturbando novamente. O Sasuke. Aquele garoto tinha me impressionado. Gemia alto e forte o nome dele, achando que estava sendo abafada pelo barulho do chuveiro. Mas, abri os olhos por um segundo e vi na porta do banheiro a Sakura. **(Camaleão: zivodeu, siririqueira.)(Dama: VAI LÁ E DEFENDE SUA BICHA, SAKURA!) (Mona: Se teletransportou? Ou a Hinata tirou a roupa tão devagar que deu tempo assistir a trilogia do Senhor dos Anéis inteira e depois ir a passos de formiga de volta ao quarto para pegar a Hellmann's de cócoras com o dedo na perseguida?)** Olhava de um jeito diferente pra mim. **(Camaleão: TAMBÉM, NÉ? VOCÊ QUERIA O QUÊ? Que ela chegasse e perguntasse se a água tava quente?)** Eu nem sabia o que fazer. Tinha acabado de dizer o nome do Sasuke, que eu tinha visto ter tanto vigor em cima do Naruto. Ela me olhava com uma expressão predadora. Tirava as peças de roupa lentamente.**(Camaleão: Velho, o fato de estar se masturbando é mínimo diante da imensidão de chamar o nome do viado que come a sua colega macho de quarto.)** Assustada, eu estava paralisada. O que ela faria? Ela veio por cima de mim, nua. Olhou em meus olhos e sorriu. Eu tive medo. Ela sentou sobre minhas pernas e colocou as mãos sobre as minhas **(Dama: Se fosse eu, teria gritado: "TEM UMA TARADA NO MEU CHUVEIRO!")**. Carinhosamente. Ela era quente. Sua pele branca e macia. Observava o contorno dos lábios dela. Eu me sentia segura. Apesar de não saber o que estava fazendo. **(Camaleão: Medo. Excitação. Segurança. Desespero. Auto-controle. Essa Hinata não é nada bipolar.)**

-Você quer experimentar algo novo Hin-chan? **(Dama: "Eu tenho uma receita de bolo que é maraaaavilhósa, amica! Infalível, juro!") (Mona: Hin-chan me lembra o som que os jegues lá do terreiro fazem ao copular.)**

Tive medo de responder. Não tive como reagir. Ela poderia estar apenas fazendo aquilo de maldade. Pensando bem, eu tinha medo de ela me machucar por estar chamando o nome daquele que estava com ela... **(Camaleão: De fato. A mona pelada se joga no teu colo assim, só pode ser pra te arrancar as pelancas com as unhas.) (Mona: Mas a Sakura não era a extreme power intense best friend da Hinata?)** Ela aproximou o rosto dela do meu. Eu olhava para os olhos verdes dela com vergonha. Em poucos segundos os lábios dela encontraram os meus. Um beijo. Que coisa deliciosa. Não que eu não estranhasse, pois eu queria que meu primeiro beijo pertencesse ao Naruto, porém o que tinha visto naquele dia já tinha me expandido os horizontes. **(Camaleão: Imagina se essa bregueça passa uma noite no RedTube, que sucesso? Ia amanhecer o dia oferecendo a perseguida pros morcegos.)**

Era confuso. Mas era delicioso. Porque senão não estaria gostando tanto do toque das mãos dela, que deslizavam carinhosamente por sobre a água que escorria do meu corpo. **(Camaleão: #Fica bege#) (Dama: #Fica orange#) (Mona: Peraí! A Sakura conseguiu a glória de acariciar a água? O.O cumaqfazisso? #Descolore#)**

Após alguns minutos assim, me beijando ela me deitava no chão do Box. Lambia meus seios lentamente. **(Camaleão: Alguém além de mim está se sentindo na MATRIX?) (Mona: Eu. o/)(Dama: Eu também o/) **Eu não tinha nenhuma reação a não ser apenas aproveitar. Uma das mãos dela tocava meu sexo timidamente. **(Mona: Se a Sakura está sendo tímida, eu estou sendo macho.) (Dama: Impossible O8)** O toque de outra pessoa. **(Camaleão: Oh!)** Eu a estimulei para que continuasse. Que coisa boa eram aqueles dedos dentro de mim.**(Dama: Claro, porque o primeiro contato nem dói mesmo 8D) (Mona: O clitóris da Hinata é no útero! 8O )** Ela se movimentava de forma tão deliciosa, carinhosa. Depois, ela desceu a cabeça lentamente, boca logo tocava meu sexo. **(Camaleão: Fui fodido por essa frase.) (Dama: #Leva o 'sua' pra dar uma volta#)** Eu me assustei de início. E nem vi quando estava acariciando os cabelos dela. Eu a forçava contra mim. **(Mona: Hinata quer que a Sakura a conheça por dentro.)** Minhas pernas estavam atrás das costas dela. Ela sabia meus pontos fracos eu nem sabia como. **(Mona: É que mesmo com aquela pose de macho, a Sakura tem o mesmo que você tem entre as pernas.)** Eu gemia forte e alto. Quase gritava. Em pouco tempo eu chegava ao êxtase. Eu quis retribuir. Tentei, por mais que não soubesse, fazer a mesma coisa. A modéstia parte, **(Camaleão: Qual seria a parte modesta? Os olhos bimotores que piscam mais que lanterninha de cinema?)** eu acho que devo ter feito algo muito bem feito, pois ela se contorcia e puxava meus cabelos. **(Mona: Isso atende pelo nome de "Orgasmo de esposa".)** Eu estava louca. Ela estava louca. **(Dama: ESCOLA DAS LOUCAS. SEGURA, BERENICE! NÓS VAMOS BATER!) (Mona: AHHH, EU TÔ MALUCO!) **Em pouco tempo ela também se deleitava.

Saímos do chuveiro. Ela me deitou na cama. As duas ainda nuas. Nos beijávamos.** (Dama: Pra que tantas pausas em uma única linha? É a pergunta que não quer calar.)**

Após algum tempo de carícias, eu me tocava do que tinha feito. Afastei-me lentamente dela. Ela notou. Ambas estavam nuas ainda. **(Camaleão: Sim, desgraçada, nós sabemos. Você disse isso há duas linhas.)**

-O que foi Hin-chan?

-Eu... Eu... Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém... Eu... Nunca tinha tocado ninguém...

-Não tenha vergonha... Foi bom não foi?

-Não sei... Estou sentindo tanta vergonha... Tanto medo... **(Camaleão: Medo de quê, mal lhe pergunte? Engravidar da Machoman Extreme With Lasers?) (Dama: De pegar sífilis! /o/) (Mona: Deve ter ficado imaginando o porquê do Sasuke ter um pênis e a Sakura não.)**

-Olha Hin... Eu não quero que você tenha medo, nem vergonha. Você está aqui há pouco tempo... Tem vários garotos e garotas dessa escola que não são o que parecem... **(Camaleão: Pois é. O Naruto, por exemplo, é fêmea.)(Dama: HAUAHUAHUAHU E O OROCHIMARU É IRMÃO DO MICHAEL JACKSON!) (Mona: E a Ino, se duvidar, só está querendo te comer.)**

-Eu sei... Eu sei...

-Eu acho que você quer me dizer algo que não tem coragem...

-É que... Você não vai se zangar?

-Dependendo...

-Eu vi... Sasuke e Naruto... Fazendo algo... Parecido com o que a gente tava fazendo... **(Camaleão: Alguém aqui engasga ao tentar dizer sexo. 8D ) (Dama: Sexo! Sexo! Sexo! Eu não! 8D) (Mona: Faz mímica pra ver se melhora, Hinata.)**

-E você acha que eu não sei querida?

Aquela frase me chocava **(Camaleão: Fiquei pink, mona!) **

-Lógico que eu sabia... Eu podia notar pelo jeito meigo e carinhoso do Sasuke... **(Mona: Aquele jeito gay, você quer dizer.)** Ele nunca teve coragem de fazer nada demais comigo até o dia que eu o ataquei... Sabia que ele tinha alguma coisa, então eu o segui um dia e peguei os dois... Na cama...**(Dama: "e quis me juntar para fazer um threesome, mas o Sasuke só queria saber da fêmea do Naruto ._.")**

-Eu gosto do Naruto...

-Ah... Isso Muda um pouco as coisas **(Camaleão: Pontos finais, não vão para a luz!)**

-Mas o Sasuke sabe que você sabe?** (Dama: O Sasuke sabe que você sabe que o sabiá sabia assobiar?)**

-Sabe. Para falar a verdade, ele até gosta que eu saiba. Posso te fazer duas perguntas um pouco pessoais?

-Po...Pode...

-Você é virgem? **(Camaleão: Das duas uma: Ou a Sakura é surda ou não prestou atenção em nada do que a songa-monga disse lá em cima. Ela disse que nunca tinha nem tocado ninguém! Ia ter perdido a virgindade como? Com um cachorro?) (Mona: Foi estuprada pelo padrasto sem vergonha na infância.) (Dama: Ou vai ver, Neiji, o OC tem culpa nessa história. #Reflete#)**

Engoli em seco. Tinha que falar a verdade. Eu senti que tinha.

-Sim...

-Hum... Interessante... Isso vai ser melhor do que eu imaginava...

-Porque...**(Dama: Sinto falta de um ponto de interrogação, de um acento circunflexo e de uma barra de espaço entre o por e o que.) (Mona: Eu sinto falta das minhas férias.)**

-Não por nada... **(Camaleão: Ops, sentei em cima de uma vírgula! 8O )**

-E o que mais você quer saber...**(Dama: PORRA, QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE USAR PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO? ELE AINDA ESTÁ EM VIGOR PELAS LEIS DA GRAMÁTICA!) (Mona: Quando a gente chega nesse ponto da fic, é melhor desistir de apelar pra Gramática. Ela não compareceu mesmo.)**

-Se você ainda vai querer mais, pois eu vou estar aqui todos os dias pra te fazer carinho...

Sorri afirmativamente. Ela me abraçou novamente.

Uma coisa me incomodava. Naruto, a quem eu amava, tinha sido tão fraco perante a Sasuke. Não sei se foi pela demonstração de vigor que eu fiquei com a cabeça um pouco confusa. **(Camaleão: Confuso fiquei eu agora. Até parece que o Naruto não gostou da vara no funil.) (Dama: Aposto dez pilas que ele quer mais!) (Mona: Agora incomoda, né? Na hora do fuca na futuca você estava toda mijada! Digo, molhada.)**

Logo a noite caia. **(Mona: #Tatua um acento agudo na bunda#)** Eu estava exausta... Precisava de uma boa noite de sono. Ela me beijou antes de dormir. Deitou ao meu lado na mesma cama. Dormimos abraçadas.

O dia seguinte me reservava surpresas

Continua... **(Camaleão: Bastardo.)(Dama: E eu tinha esperança de que esse fosse o fim.) (Mona: Brilhei.)**

**COMENTÁRIOS BAKAS**

Olá... Tudo bem? **(Mona: Oi, bi!) (Dama: Tudo e com você, Amica? Ai, comprei uma saia nova que é um loosho! Você precisa ver!)** Espero que gostem desse fic... **(Mona: A Fic é macho!)** Ele já estava em pauta há muito tempo... Eu só não tinha coragem de escrever um assunto tão delicado, até que minha amiga, Momo (Que eu amo de paixão mesmo! Se pudesse casava com ela... rsrsrsrsrs...) **(Dama: Maldita, eu devia exumá-la.) ****(Camaleão: Mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas...) **pediu um fic pra ela... Bom... A gente tava conversando e pintou uma idéia graças a um papo doido... **(Camaleão: Imagino que tipo de papo gera uma fic dessas, meu pai.) (Dama: Deviam estar falando sobre plantar camélias em becos escuros.) **Aí eu bolei uma parada diferente. Pode parecer com muitas que alguns já podem ter lido.** (Dama: Claro, porque trash é tudo igual, só muda de autor!)** Mas, essa estória ainda vai ter muita coisa interessante. **(Mona: Interessante é a apresentação do Cirque du Soleil.)** Não faço idéia de quantos capítulos vai ter... Eu espero que gostem... Abraço e Beijo pra Momo, pra Ma-chan, pra Lilika, pro Juh** (Dama: pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pro meu irmão, pra Leila Lopes e pro Alexandre Frota!)** (que eu também amo de paixão! Se pudesse também casava!), pro Cain, que nunca tá on no MSN quando eu quero falar com ele, e pra todas as pessoas que gostarem e lerem... **(Camaleão: Beijo pro meu pai e pra minha mãe. o/ E para aquela peituda que ontem a noite eu ...) (Mona: Beijo pro Bozo que esqueceu a graça em casa, também.)**

Cumprida a promessa! Esse é pra você Momo! **(Camaleão: Poor Momo.#Aang entra em estado Avatar ao ver seu pobre amigo ser presenteado com uma desgraça hentaísta#) (Mona: Mijoguei.) (Dama: Nada mais me lembro.)**


End file.
